Una Pelirroja Morena
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: Ginny Weasley a dejado ser pelirroja....y a alguien no le gusta el cambio. Leer y dejad review.


Una Pelirroja Morena.

Disclaimer: Obvio, no soy Rowling, no escribo para que me paguen si no para divertime y por desgracia ningun personaje es mio.

Que onda por aca todo bien, como la ven ya voy con mi cuarto fic, y si, es otro one shot, espero que les guste. Se me ocurrio la grandiosa idea de "pintarle" el cabello a Ginny Weasley, el porque, muy sencillo...resulta que acabo de teñirme el cabello (color negro, a las 8:20 p.m. del 01/07/05) y pues al verme el espejo y decir: "Madre mia de Dios...que bella me veo de morena" y pues me aplaste a ver la tele, pero la tele comenzo a aburrirme y empeza a carisiarme el cabello, asi que despues me vino la "loca" idea de hacer un fic respecto de tal pelirroja...pero ahora de morena..me dejo de contar mi vida personal y dejo que lean la historia de "la pelirroja".

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no, tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo, pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon; el rubio mis historias.)

1.- Una Pelirroja Morena.

Una morena de cuerpo atractivo caminaba con seguridad y sensuilidad a la vez, por los pasillos del colegio de Hogwarts, despertando miradas de todos los hombres que habia a su paso.

El uniforme...(podria decirce uniforme?), era algo provocativo; la falda una palma arriba de la rodilla, la blusa entallada y corta, la capa abierta deliniando la figura, el cabello corto (un poquito debajo de la oreja) y peinado en picos, el maquillaje era oscuro pero aun asi daba a relucir lo bella que era aquella joven.

-Estoy harto de todas las chicas del colegio- contaba Draco a Zabbini- me acuesto con una, la dejo y luego me ruegan...las detesto.

-No tienes la culpa de ser uno de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio- Zabbini estaba recargado sobre la pared, con brazos cruzados y un mechon de su cabello cafe castaño oscuro rozando levemente sus ojos.- Pero...quien demonios es esa?.

-Zabbini, no tengo animos para otra perdida- Malfoy estaba frente a Zabbini, asi que le daba la espalda a aquella mosquita muerta. En la cara de Malfoy se podia ver el enfado en persona, no encontraba algo que lo llenara totalmente y estaba harto, asquiado de su "perra" vida, hasta su expresion corporal lo demostraba, estaba cruzado de brazos de una forma desgarbada, su cabello callendo peresosamente sobre su frente y sus ojos cansados...aun asi, a TODAS las chicas les seguia pareciendo muy atractivo, hermoso, bello y guapo. (Claro, es Draco Malfoy, de cualquier manera se ve divino!).

-No, no, enserio Malfoy, nunca la habia visto...sera nueva?.- A Blaise casi se le caia la baba, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Nueva?...a estos extremos, por favor...no puede ser nueva- Malfoy rodo los ojos.

-Entonces de donde salio?- Zabbini puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco- Vamos, tan solo hecha un vistazo.- y terminando de decir esto lo volteo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, cerrandolos con pesadumbre, volteo para ver quien era aquella persona que tenia tan pasmado a Zabbini.

Cuando abrio sus ojos y se encontro con aquella persona, su expresion cambio totalmente; aquella chica se le hacia muy familiar, muy familiar, pero? no podia deducir aun quien era.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujo una sonrisa arrogante (que bien traducida es: a esta me la cojo!...perdon por el comportamiento vulgar), ahora, hasta se le habia vuleto a avivar el porte "Malfoy", acomodo su cabello hacia atras y acomodo un poco su corbata (que por cierto esta holgada).

-A donde rayos vas?- pregunto Zabbini cuando noto que su amigo se alejaba.

-Por la chica!- dijo Draco un poco lejos.

-Pero dijiste que estabas harto!.

La morena se dirigia al comedor, las puertas de este, estaban cerradas.

-Te abro la puerta?- pregunto Draco seductor por detras de la chica.

-No gracias, yo puedo sola- volteo a ver aquien le habia hablado y se sorprendio quien habia sido- Malfoy?.

-Weasley?- dijo Draco sorprendido, al reconocer a la "morena", miro detalladamente el rostro de esta, pero lo que mas observo fue su cabello...QUE DEMONIOS LE HABIA HECHO, penso Draco cuando la chica, revolvia su cabello sensualmente.- Asi que eres tu.- dijo cuando desperto del shock que se habia llevado, ahora se le miraba en la cara una leve mueca de asco "y pensar que podia acostarme con la morena y resulta que es la pelirroja Weasley".

-Aquien esperabas?...a Arwen de Lorien?- dijo sarcastica alzando una ceja.

-Que le hiciste a tu cabello?- solto Draco inconcientemente, cruzandose de brazos y mirando a Ginny como si estubiera enfadado por lo que habia hecho.

-Lo teñi...- dijo Ginny de una manera de que era muy obvio de que lo habia teñido, miro confundida al rubio, pues se veia "molesto"?.

-Por que lo hiciste?- solto de nuevo.

-Bueno...tu te convertiste en detective y yo no me entere?- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y se puso en una pose sexy.

-Un dete...que?- Malfoy jamas en su vida habia eschado eso, la mera confucion en su blanco rostro.

-Olvidalo, no entenderas- Ginny habia entablado mas comunicacion con Harry y este le habia contado de algunas cosas del mundo muggle; se despino el cabello y se dio la media vuelta para entrar al comedor.

-No espera!- Draco la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendola voltear.

-Sueltame, me lastimas!- pidio la chica tratando de safarse.

-Ven, vamos a otro lugar a platicar!- Draco camino lejos de las puertas del comedor, llevandose consigo a la "pelirroja"?

-A platicar, Malfoy te has vuelto loco, tu y yo no podemos platicar...yo soy una Weasley!.

-Ya no!- dijo enojado, pues si bien era cierto "todos" los Weasley son pelirrojos.

Malfoy volteaba para todos lados, buscando un aula vacia; todos se le quedaban viendo a Draco y Ginny, pero ellos no sabian que esa morena, era Ginny.

-Aqui hay una- dijo a la Weasley, abriendo la puerta de par en par y cerrandola despues de haber entrado en ella, (la cerro con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar, ni oir nada).

-Sueltame!- dijo Ginny, por fin safandose de el.- Por que me trajiste aqui?.

-Ahora responde, Weasley. Porque demonios te teñiste el cabello?- Malfoy la miro ceñudo, se cruzo de brazos y un mechon de cabello cayo sobre su frente.

-A ti que te importa!- respondio Ginny enfadada- ademas yo se lo que hago con mi vida!.- se sento sobre el escritorio y dio la espalda a Draco, cruzandose de brazos.

Draco dio un suspiro, tratando de calmarse, camino hacia el escritorio y se acerco a Ginny, la vio unos cuantos segundos y despues puso la mano sobre el hombro de la "morena".

-Porque lo hiciste, Weasley?- volvio a preguntar en un tono muy diferente.

Ginny agacho la mirada y despues se volteo lentamente, quedando de frente con Draco.

El rubio le levanto el rostro por la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, y se dijo (mentalmente para si mismo) que sus ojos no se veian iguales, que cuando tenia el cabello rojo.

-Porque lo hiciste?- insistio pero de una manera mas amable.

Ginny miro directo a los ojos de Draco y noto lo hermosos que eran y por que siempre habia escuchado decir a las chicas que Draco Malfoy tenia los ojos mas bellos que pudieran imaginar.

-Para... -Ginny miro por ultima vez los bellos ojos y despues agacho la mirada- llamar tu atencion- dijo en voz casi audible.

-QUE!.

-YA, no me hagas repetirlo- la chica se ruborizo y dio de nuevo la espalda a Malfoy.

-QUE!- volvio a repetir, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que habia escuchado (este rubio, tiene muy buen oido!).- Weasley, voltea a verme; Weasley, por favor...y mira que yo nunca pido las cosas de esa manera, voltea, voltea quieres!- dijo por ultimo volteandola el, ya que la "pelrroja" no daba seña alguna de voltearse.

-Te teñiste el cabello...solo, para...llamar mi atencion?- Draco la miraba sorprendido, ella, tenia la mirada agachada, no deseaba verlo despues de lo que le habia dicho.

-Ya te dije que si- volteo a verlo de manera enfadada y se soprendio al tenerlo tan cercas y con una mirada sensual, trago saliva dificilmente.- es tonto, no se por que lo hice, tu jamas te fijarias en una comadreja como yo, y oia a todas esas chicas decir Malfoy esto, Malfoy el otro...y, yo no se que...- Draco la tomo por la barbilla y le dio un beso fugaz.

-No nesecitabas...teñirte el cabello- Draco tenia sus ojos sobre los de ella, trago saliva, miro fugazmente su boca, y volvio a besarla.

El beso era posesivo, mordio el labio inferior de Ginny haciendola soltar un leve gemido, sonrio dentro del beso, deleitandose con el gesto que habia tenido la "morena".

Draco, hizo más lento el beso, finalizándolo. Lamió ligeramente los labios hinchados y rojos de Ginny.

-Me gustas mas pelirroja- dijo cuando se separo, la miro a los ojos y sonrio engreídamente, dio media vuelta y salio del aula, dejando a Ginny confundida, emocionada y perpleja a la vez.

La lengua de Draco exploraba toda cavidad de la boca de una hermosa pelirroja, sus manos tocando cada cm de piel; el rubio estaba extaciado. Estaba sobre la chica, haciendola gemir de placer y a el llenandolo por completo...sintiendose que ahora su vida habia tenido sentido, que habia valido la pena esperar hasta este momento y que toda su felicidad se encontraba con una pelirroja que habia insultado y despresiado toda su vida...y a no ser por la "morena", nunca hubiera descubierto cuanto deseaba a la pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente, sonrio al ver una cabellera roja llameante sobre las almohadas de su cama, pero mas, al encontrarse con unos ojos amielados levemente adormilados, brillando radiantemente, una sonrisa terminaba de adornar el rostro suave de la pelirroja.

-Buenos dias!- dijo Draco acercandose y dando un beso en el desnudo hombro de Ginny.

-Hola!- sonrio Ginny ruborizandose.

-Me encanta como te vez- Draco acarisio la mejilla de la chica para despues tomar un mechon de cabello- nunca vuelvas a teñirte el cabello, te amo de pelirroja.

FIN

ATTE. LAURARUPERT. 


End file.
